Invierno Eterno
by She-End
Summary: Un crossover entre FROZEN, ENREDADOS, BRAVE, LA SIRENITA, COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES & mas, además de personajes de mi propia invención. La historia da lugar con los hijos de los protagonistas, quienes deberán salvar a sus padres antes de que llegue la primavera, Podrán rescátalos de ese frio invierno?
1. Chapter 1

**_ESTE FIC ES UN CROSSOVER ENTRE LA SIRENITA, FROZEN, ENREDADOS, BRAVE & OTROS MAS._**

 ** _CONTINE ELSAxJACK ANNAxKRISTOFF RAPUNZELxEUGENE MELODYxAXEL y posiblemnte MERIDAxHICCUP. Los OC son los hijos de estas parejas y otros reinos que serán de mi invención, y la historia estará centrada en dichos hijos._**

 ** _Empezamos con la introducción de Frozen:_**

Habían pasado ya muchos años desde el gran deshielo y todos habían podido comenzar una vida ya más tranquila. La reina Elsa ya era muy querida por su reino, y Anna por fin había podido encontrar el amor con Kristoff, y muchos meses después ambos se casaron. En la boda, Elsa conoció a un misterioso chico, Jack Frost, el joven no era un príncipe ni un rey, solo un chico misterioso y ordinario… o eso creía.

Tiempo después ambos comenzaron a enamorarse y Se casaron al comenzar el verano y tiempo después tuvieron 3 hijos.

La descendencia de Arendelle era:

El primogénito de los reyes, el príncipe Eliot de Arendelle, un joven de 16 años. Tenía el cabello rubio cenizo como su madre y piel pálida como la nieve, tenía unos ojos verde claro, más bien eran como el Aguamarina. Era curioso y alegre, le era difícil quedarse quieto en un solo lugar y constantemente se metía en problemas junto a Nikolai y Andy. Poseía poder sobre el hielo al igual que sus padres.

La segunda hija, La princesa Christa de Arendelle, una joven de 14 años. Tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules cristalinos como el hielo. Era tranquila y le gustaba leer, no era muy platicadora puesto que su única amiga era Eleonor.

El tercer hijo de los reyes, el príncipe Kai de Arendelle, tenía 12 años. Poseía un cabello negro cual alas de cuervo y piel tan blanca como la nieve, acompañado de ojos azules cristalino. Es muy callado y tímido, prefiere no meterse en problemas. Siempre está en la biblioteca real leyendo. Siempre lleva consigo su mantita llamada 'Milk' de color azul y puntos blancos, la carga atada al cuello como una capa. Parece ser que no tiene poderes mágicos y se siente extraño en su propia familia, se siente identificado con Anna, quien pese a ser hermana de Elsa tampoco posee magia.

Después están los herederos de Anna y Kristoff

Los príncipes gemelos Nikolai y Anders 'Andy' de Arendelle, tenían 15 años. Ambos tenían el cabello rojo como zanahoria, el cual le daba el apodo de Nikolai de 'Cabeza de Zanahoria o Pequeña Zanahoria' entre otros (Todos puestos por Elliot), Nikolai tenía los ojos verdes pasto y Andy los tenia Grises, ambos compartían pecas en sus rostros y una cara un poco redonda. Mientras Nikolai es más inquieto y travieso, Andy es un poco más tranquilo y le gusta leer con kai.

La princesa Eleonor de Arendelle, tenía 12 años. Tiene el cabello rubio y corto hasta los hombros, grandes ojos azules y piel blanca acompañado de unas mejillas rosadas. Es la compañera de juegos de Kai y Christa. Tiene una muñeca 'Annabeth' que se parece mucho a ella, siempre la lleva consigo así como Kai a su manta.

El príncipe Ronnie de Arendelle, tiene 7 años y es el último hijo de los príncipes. Tenía el cabello rojo pálido y ojos castaños, tenía pecas y mejillas regordetas y rosadas. Dormía la mayor parte del día y la otra parte jugaba con sus hermanos.

Era Mayo, la primavera estaba cerca, y como era la tradición debía hacerse un gran baile para recibirla apropiadamente y despedir al invierno. Este año el gran anfitrión seria ¡Arendelle!

La reina Elsa estaba nerviosa, ese baile tenía que ser perfecto, sería la imagen de Arendelle que quedaría para los otros reinos invitados y la suya misma. Tenía que demostrar que era una reina esplendida.

-¡Elsa!- exclamo anna corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su hermana.

-¡Anna! ¿Qué pasa?-

-Oh nada en especial, jeje, solo que ¡El baile de primavera está cerca, será el primer baile de Ronnie! Le enseñare a bailar y será hermoso- dijo con emoción mientras hacía como si bailara ella sola.

-Ya lo creo, Elliot, Kai, Anders, Nikolai, Christa y Eleonor bailaran con los príncipes de los reinos invitados-

-Sí, escuche que el príncipe de Feroe es muy atractivo eee, mi Eleonor es muy afortunada-

-El príncipe del reino de Corona también es lindo-

-¡Cierto! Christa también es afortunada ¿Eeee?,-

Elsa comenzó reír divertida.

-Deberá bailar con los 5 príncipes de los reinos invitados.-

-Le conseguiré unos zapatos cómodos- dijo Anna entre risas.

-Deberías- contesto Elsa sin dejar de reír.

-¿Ya mandaste las invitaciones?- pregunto Anna apenas pudo dejar de reír.

-No, aún estoy escribiéndolas, las enviare mañana.-

-Que bien… emm… Elsa, ¿Invitaras a… tu sabes?-

-¿Hans…?-

-Si…-

-Lo estoy pensando, su padre dice que el ya hizo su vida con una princesa de otro reino. Casualmente, esa princesa está en la lista de los reinos más importantes junto al nuestro. Si no la invito será una gran ofensa.-

-Ya veo… -

-Solo serán 3 días del baile. Además ellos llegaran una noche antes y tú ya tienes una vida perfecta, Hans no pude hacerte daño.-

-No por eso, también por ti.-

-Yo ahora tengo a Jack- dijo tocando su anillo de compromiso.

-Y es un gran hombre, Elsa-

-Lo se… jeje-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pero si hace algo esta vez le romperé la cara!- dijo Anna recobrando su esencia alegre de siempre.

-Jaja, muy bien Anna-

-Tengo que ir con los chicos, hoy un maestro de baile vendrá a darles clases. El baile es en 4 semanas- dijo con emoción.

-Muy bien, ¿puedes llamar a Eliot a mi oficina si lo ves?-

-¿Se metió en problemas otra vez?- dijo con preocupación -¿Nikolai estaba con él?- dijo apuñando las manos con furia –Aggg no sé qué hare con ese niño.-

-No, Nikolai no hizo nada, solo quiero hablar con Elliot-

-Ya veo, yo le digo cuando lo vea

-Gracias-

Terminada la plática, Anna salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baile.

Elsa por su parte, se dirigió a su oficina y comenzó a hacer las cartas para el baile.

-Bien son 10 reinos y me faltan 3, ¿Quién me falta?- decía para sí misma mientras veía los papeles del escritorio.

-Mama, ¿Me llamaste?- dijo nerviosamente Elliot abriendo la puerta.

-Sí, pasa Eliot- dijo la reina.

-Ammm, yo no eh echo nada-

-No quiero regañarte Eliot.-

-¿Enserio?-

-No, tenemos que hablar sobre el baile que viene en unas semanas-

-Uff menos mal- dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Tu bailaras con cada una de las princesas de los 8 reinos que nos visitaran.-

-Son muchas princesas- resongo.

-Un poco, pero como el heredero tienes el deber-

-Si lo entiendo, mama-

-que buen chico- dijo la reina con cariño.

-Lo se, soy el mejor-

-jaja, cuidado con ese gran ego-

-es solo la verdad, soy el mejor príncipe, por eso todas las princesitas quieren bailar conmigo.- dijo con aire de grandeza.

-jaja, muy bien gran príncipe, ¿Qué has hecho en el día?- pregunto al chico mientras volvía la mirada a los documentos.

-Mmm, no mucho, estaba con Kai en la biblioteca-

-Que bien y qu…-

-¡Reina Elsa!- dijo una sirvienta entrando despavorida y mojada a la oficina.

-¿Qué pasa gerda!?- dijo alarmada

-¡Eliot puso baldes de agua en las puertas de la cocina!-

-¿Con que en la biblioteca eee elliot?- dijo volteando la mirada al chico.

-Tal vez pase por la cocina antes- sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡Eliot!- digirieron Gerda y Elsa al unísono.

-Bueno creo que iré a jugar con Cabellos de zanahoria- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta. – ¡Adiós mama, fue lindo hablar!- dijo mientras salía corriendo de allí.

-Dios, Eliot deberías madurar- dijo Elsa masajeando su frente.

 **Eso es todo por Hoy.**

 **Para aclarar:**

 **El reno de Feroe es el Reino de la Sirenita y El reino del Corona es el de Rapunzel. No se cómo se llaman realmente.**


	2. Chapter 2

Era una tarde normal en el reino de Feroe. Desde que humanos y sirenas pudieron volver a estar juntos todo era más alegre y sin Úrsula o morgana, todo era paz y armonía. Melody, hija de Ariel y el príncipe Erick iba a ser recordada por sus valientes hazañas de derrotar a Morgana y devolver la paz al mar, además de poder volver a juntar a los humanos y sirenas.

Melody ahora había ocupado el lugar como la Reina de Feroe y dirigía su reino con la misma responsabilidad y amabilidad que sus padres hubieran querido. Estaba casada con el joven Alex, aquel guapo tritón que había conocido cando iba camino a Atlántida y se había convertido en humano para poder estar junto con su amada. Ambos tenían 2 hijas:

La primogénita, La princesa Anfitrite de Feroe, tenía 17 años. Tenía el cabello rojo, heredado por su abuela Ariel y ojos verdes esmeralda que constantemente lleva entre cerrados, dándole una apariencia floja y risueña, tenía la piel blanca como el mármol. Aqua es una chica 'extraña' es muy paranoica y constantemente piensa y se pregunta cosas sin sentido, tales como ´ _¿Qué pasaría si el agua del mar se secara? ¿A dónde iría si no tuviera a dónde ir? ¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué el agua de mar es salada?'_ La mayoría de esas sus padres no habían sabido responderlas. Vive en su propio mundo y no le interesa ser una princesa en absoluto.

La segunda hija, Aquamarine de Feroe, tiene 15 años. Tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Es muy madura para su edad, toma su título de princesa muy enserio. Tiene un porte fino y es muy educada.

-Alteza, a llegado una carta- dijo una de las sirvientas dirigiéndose a la reina Melody.

-Gracias Dorothy, déjala en mi escritorio por favor- dijo Melody mientras observaba el océano desde la ventana de su oficina.

-¿Otra vez está viendo el océano, alteza?-

-No, estoy viendo a Anfitrite, ha estado sentada en la orilla por horas. No parece hacer nada, creí que entraría al océano.-

-La princesa no ha entrado desde… aquel día.-

-Eso me tiene preocupada, Anfitrite solía amar el océano, ahora solo se sienta en la orilla y se queda mirando al horizonte con mirada perdida.-

-Tiene que superarlo, pronto volverá a ser la niña alegre de antes, alteza-

-Eso espero Dorothy-

-Con su permiso, me retiro a hacer mis deberes-

-Ve con cuidado-

-Gracias- dicho esto Dorothy había salido de la habitación. Dejando sola a Melody otra vez.

Melody miro un poco más por la ventana.

-Oh Anfitrite, lo siento tanto- dijo para sí misma.

Melody se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio, vio unos papeles y recordó la carta que Dorothy había traído.

-¿Arendelle?- dijo al ver la dirección en la parte posterior.

 _Querida Reina Melody de Feroe._

 _Soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle. Mando esta carta para invitarla al baile de primavera que se celebrara en unas semanas, cuando las flores están es su apogeo y brindan el hermoso paisaje ideal para nuestro baile tradicional_

 _…_

 _Espero poder verla a usted y su familia en este gran evento._

Reina Elsa de Arendelle

-Quien lo diría, el baile de la primavera se aproxima. Tenemos que partir cuanto antes, Arendelle no está cerca- se dijo levantándose del escritorio para comunicárselo a su familia.

Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, y como era costumbre, la reina y su familia cenarían juntos.

-Hoy tengo una noticia importante que comunicarles.- dijo Melody apenas se sentaron todos.

-¿Noticia, que es?- pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

-Fuimos invitados al baile de primavera, en Arendelle.-

-¿Qué es Arendelle?- pregunto Aquamarine.

-Es una especie de pasta, o tal vez un tipo de goma- contesto Anfitrite mientras revolvía su comida con las manos.

-No, Arendelle, es un reino lejano. Los reyes serán los anfitriones del baile-

-Que emocionante, los bailes son muy lindos- agrego Aquamarine.

-Yo no quiero ir, los bailes son tontos- dijo Anfitrite frunciendo el ceño.

-No puedes faltar Anfitrite, tú bailaras con el príncipe de Arendelle, es una tradición-

-Yo no sé bailar-

-Podemos enseñarte-

-No me gusta bailar, es tonto-

-Tienes que hacerlo, solo por esta vez.-

-no quiero, que lo haga aqua-

-Ella no puede, tienes que ser tú-

-Bien, solo por esta vez-

-Gracias.-

-¿Y yo que hare madre?- pregunto aquamarine.

-Tú bailaras con el segundo príncipe, Nikolai, creo que es su nombre-

-Ohhh- comenzó a picar la comida con el tenedor.

-Partiremos en unos días, Arendelle está muy lejos-


	3. Chapter 3

Era un día lindo y soleado. La música no dejaba de sonar en las calles de Corona. La reina Rapunzel y el rey Eugene eran muy queridos por el pueblo, los príncipes también lo eran, los 4 hijos de ambos reyes:

La primogénita, Sunflower, tenía 16 años. Había heredado los poderes de la flor mágica como su madre y tenía un largo y frondoso cabello, habían pensado en cortarlo pero decidieron no hacerlo pues su poder podía salvar muchas vidas. Tiene los ojos grandes y castaños y piel clara. Siempre anda descalza y se parece mucho a su madre. Sunny es divertida, alegre e inquieta, es muy curiosa y valiente pero también muy inocente. Su flor favorita son los girasoles y le gusta pintar. Al contrario de sus hermanos ella siempre es descubierta cuando quiere hacer alguna travesura o hace algo mal.

Los trillizos, Apolo, Elián y Helios, son castaños y con ojos verdes, los tres son muy idénticos, a excepción de Apolo quien tiene una cicatriz en su labio superior. Los tres se encargaran de hacer destrozos y travesuras por todo el reino de corona. Son muy inquietos y astutos, siempre algo los salva a último minuto que van a ser descubiertos en sus bromas, Sunny dice que tienen mucha suerte.

En el patio trasero del castillo se hallaba Rapunzel con su hija pintando un retrato del caballo maximus mientras este comía manzanas.

-Mira Sunny, puedes combinar estos colores y tendrás uno mucho mejor que el original.- decía Rapunzel a la joven chica.

-¡Que increíble!-

-Rapunzel, Te llego una carta.- dijo Eugene llegando a donde estaban ellas.

-¿Una carta?- dijo reviéndola de su marido.

-¿Arendelle? ¿Arendelle?... ¡Arendelle!-

-¿La reina Elsa te escribió otra carta?- pregunto Sunny con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero no sé por qué me han enviado una carta.-

-¿Por qué no la abres?-

-Sip-

Rapunzel leyó detenidamente la carta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?- pregunto sunny curiosa.

-Dice que hemos sido invitados al baile de primavera, se festejara en unas semanas en Arendelle.-

-¿Y tenemos que ir?- dijo Eugene.

-Es una tradición así que es necesario-

-Debemos partir cuanto antes, Arendelle no está nada cerca.- dijo parándose y saliendo hacia el catillo.

-¿No es emocionante Papi?- dijo sunny dirigiéndose a Eugene.

-¿1 semana montados es un barco? Es alucinante solecito- dijo con sarcasmo revolviéndole los cabellos a la joven.

-¿U-na semana?-

-Oh, cierto, tienes mareos… preparare una cubeta- dijo antes de irse.

Sunny se quedó pensando cómo es que haría para sobrevivir 1 semana en un barco.

-¡Sunny!- dijo helio cayéndose de un árbol cercano. Seguidamente los otros dos hermanos cayeron encima de él.

-Apolo, creo que asesinamos a Helios- comento Elián al ver a helio pálido.

-No hay problema, ¡Sunny! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-

-Ahh… ¿De dónde salieron?-

-Eso no importa, ¡Infórmanos!-

-Bueno, Mama recibió una carta. Al parecer viajaremos hasta Arendelle-

-¿Arendelle? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Creo que es una pasta- comento helios.

-Oh helios, ¡no moriste!-

-Arendelle es un reino no una pasta.- repuso Elián.

-Es el reino donde viven las primas de mama, Anna y Elsa. Iremos al baile de primavera-

-Wow, un reino nuevo, donde no nos conocen- dijo apolo frotando sus manos con malicia. -¿Cuánto dura el baile?-

-3 días-

-¡Perfecto! ¡Tiempo más que suficiente para alterar el orden de ese reinucho-

-Si hacen algún alboroto, mama se enojara.-

-ella no sabrá que fuimos nosotros-

-Suertudos, nunca los descubren.-

-bien, nos vamos a hacer maletas, tengo muchos planes para Arendelle- dijo apolo.

-¡Sí!- respondieron los otros dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado ya una semana desde que las invitaciones habían sido enviadas, aún quedaban 3 semanas para el baile, pero varios reinos ya habían llegado Arendelle, para organizar los eventos y ser informados sobre lo que pasaría.

Los reyes de corona y su familia fueron los primeros en llegar, aunque Sunny se bajara madera y con la cara verde no hacia desaparecer su emoción.

El reino de Feroe había llegado poco después. Seguidos del reino de Lupus, un peculiar reino que veía a los perros como criaturas sagradas y muy preciadas, cada habitante tenía un perro compañero que lo acompañaba siempre. Después habría llegado los reyes de Feniks, los Reyes de Jord y los reyes de Scottland, Mérida & Hiccup.

Todos fueron llevados al gran salón, donde se les daría la bienvenida. Ya estado sentados cada uno en un asiento asignado.

-Bienvenidos, Reyes, Reinas y príncipes herederos. Soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle y seré su anfitriona.-

Todos aplaudieron.

-En unas semanas será el baile de primavera, donde recibiremos nuestra nueva estación y despediremos al invierno una vez más. Pero antes, y como es costumbre, los príncipes de cada reino deben hacer la danza tradicional de la despedida del invierno y cantar el coro de la bienvenida de la primavera.

-El príncipe Eliot de Arendelle-

-La princesa Christa de Arendelle-

-El príncipe Kai de Arendelle-

-Los príncipes Nikolai y Andrew de Arendelle-

-La princesa Eleonor de Arendelle-

-El príncipe ronnie de arendelle-

-La princesa Anfitrite de Feroe-

-La princesa Aquamarine de Feroe-

-La princesa Verdezuela de Corona- (*Primer nombre de sunny)

-Los príncipes Apolo, Helio y Elián de corona-

-La princesa Mackenzie de Scottland-

-El príncipe Hamish de Scottland-

-La princesa Kiba de Lupus-

-La princesa Abi de Feniks-

*Varios nombres de príncipes después*

-Bueno, quiero desearles buena suerte a todos, de ustedes dependerá que la primavera venga a nosotros. Gracias.-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y poco después se levantaron para hablar entre sí.

-Diste un gran discurso, Elsa-

-Oh, Jack ¿Estabas aquí?-

-No me lo perdería, esto es muy importante para ti-

-Gracias que lindo eres-

Esa misma noche, todos los reyes se habrían reunido para una gran cena. Para conocerse y relacionarse entre sí.

-Oye Eliot-

-¿Qué pasa Nikolai?-

-No te parece que la princesa Abi es muy linda.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí, es decir mira ese cuerpo, ¡Tiene unas caderas! ¡Y esos pechos!- Nikolai mordía su labio inferior.

-Por dios, Nikolai. Tiene 18 años, es mayor que tu-

-Lo sé, Lo sé pero no puedes negar que es hermosa.-

-Si eso creo-

-¿Crees? ¡Te reto a buscar a alguien mejor en esta sala!-

-Ja ¿Qué tal la princesa Mackenzie?-

-Es linda, pero es plana y tiene la fuerza de 5 hombres-

-¿La princesa Verdezuela?-

-Es nuestra prima segunda-

-Tienes razón… que tal...-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?-

-Ella es la chica más linda que eh visto-

-¿Quién, la de cabello rojo?-

Ambos miraban a Anfitrite, estaba sola y sentada en una esquina jugando con un tenedor.

-Es muy linda- decía mientras se le ruborizaban las mejillas y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Nah, es plana y dicen que es muy rara-

-¿Rara?-

-Dicen que habla con los peces y que dice cosas muy extrañas-

-a mí me parece linda-

-Ve y háblale-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Eres el gran príncipe ¿no?, ninguna princesa se te resiste-

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Iré y le pediré bailar!-

-Buena suerte amigo.-

-Gracias- dijo yéndose hacia la chica.

-Iluso…- dijo Nikolai apenas se fue.

Eliot se había acercado hasta Anfitrite. Estando justo parado frente a ella sentía como se le enrojecían las mejillas, casi como si no pudiese hablar sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-H…Hola- dijo torpemente.-

La chica alzo la mirada. Eliot vio sus hermosos ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes.

-Hola.-

-Amm, soy Eliot príncipe de Arendelle.- dijo tratando de sonar firme

-Soy Anfitrite-

-E…Es un gusto-

-Igual-

Eliot no sabía que decirle, se sentía demasiado nervioso.

-¿Quieres bailar?- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Anfitrite lo miro un momento y contesto:

-No-

Eliot sintió como se le venía el mundo abajo.

-¿P-Por qué?-

-No me gusta bailar.-

Anfitrite se levantó de su silla y se alejó de Eliot.

El chico se había quedado allí, atónito ¿Había sido rechazado?

Al cabo de un rato, cuando volvió con Nikolai.

-¿Qué acabaste ya?- dijo Nikolai sorprendido.

-Bro…- dijo casi comenzando a llorar. -¡Me rechazo!- dijo abrazando a su primo.

-¿Qué? ¿No hablaste de todas tus hazañas y lo genial que eres?

-¡No pude, No podía decir nada! ¡Estaba muy nervioso! ¿Acoso me enferme?-

-Dios, no me vallas a decir que te enamoraste, ¡es la peor enfermedad de todas!-

-¡Maldición!-

-¡Estás Perdido!-


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado ya un rato, la reina pidió llamar a todos para la gran cena en el comedor.

-Supe que fuiste rechazado Elliot- dijo con bula el joven Draco.

-Cállate Draco.- contesto irritado el otro.

-lo más gracioso es que fue por Anfitrite, ni siquiera puedes llegar a una princesa tan patética como ella, eso te hace mucho más patético, Elliot.-

Eliot irritado lo tomo por las solapas de la camiseta que llevaba el chico.

-Ya deja de molestarme. Y deja en paz a Anfitrite, Draco. O de lo contrario te partiré la cara- dijo furioso.

-¿Eso es un reto, Eliot? ¡Sabes que te patearía el trasero!-

-¡¿A Si?!-

-Eliot, basta- dijo Elsa llegando hasta ellos.

Eliot soltó a Draco y bajo la mirada.

-Ve y siéntate en el comedor, ya casi acabamos con esto.- dijo Elsa antes de irse.

-sí, madre.

-Incluso tu mamita tiene que andar tras de ti para que no te metas en problemas- le dijo draco apenas Elsa se alejó.

Eliot apretó los puños y suspiro fuerte. Solo se alejó y no hizo caso a las palabras de Draco.

Ya estando todos presentes en el comedor buscaban donde acomodarse.

Draco inmediatamente fue y busco asiento al lado de Anfitrite, justo entre Eliot y la joven. Y cuando esta estaba a punto de sentarse, el joven empujo la silla, lo que hizo que la princesa cayera al suelo vergonzosamente. Llamando la atención de todos los presentes y en especial de Eliot, quien sabía que era culpa de Draco.

-Oh, ¿Estas bien?- dijo extendiéndole una mano hipócritamente. –Estas sillas pueden ser muy resbaladizas-

-Sí, algo- dijo Anfitrite tomando la mano del chico.

Tan pronto como se volvió a sentar, todos dejaron de mirarla y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Antes de comenzar la cena, la reina Elsa se para para hablar.

-Hoy es una cena especial, El Rey de Aragón, vendrá a dar su bendición a los jóvenes príncipes y princesas que ejecutaran la danza de primavera…*Discurso*….-

Durante toda la cena Eliot y draco estuvieron echándose malas caras.

-¿Qué tanto me miras Eliot?- dijo draco con mala cara y en voz baja.

-Que eres un imbécil sin remedio-

-Estas celoso, de que estoy al lado de la torpe pelirroja-

-Eso no me importa.-

-Claro- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Draco, eres un idiota-

-Por lo menos no soy un estúpido mestizo como tú-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu padre, un sucio campesino de quien sabe dónde y tu madre es una bruja que tiene esos extraños poderes, ella no debería existir, es extraña -

-Retráctate, Draco- esas palabras realmente habían molestado al chico.

-¿Y que si no quiero?, solo un sucio campesino podía estar con el adefesio de tu madre, y todos sabemos que lo que él quiere es solo el dinero y los lujos que consiguió al casarse con la reina-

-Draco…- Eliot apretó los dientes.

-Tú también eres raro, y tu hermana es un fenómeno como tu madre, no me extrañaría que el mocoso también lo fuera- dijo refiriéndose a kai.

-Draco yo voy…- Eliot empuño las manos con furia.

-Y Anfitrite, es una anormal, deberían morirse todos-

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo echándose sobre Draco.

Eliot lo empujo hasta el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez.

La escena llamo la atención de todos los presentes, quienes veían atónitos.

-¡ELIOT, BASTA!- dijo Elsa alterada.

Pero no funciono, Eliot golpeaba a draco sin parar. Este en cambio golpeo el estómago de Eliot y le dio vuelta a la situación siendo el, el que ahora golpeaba a Eliot.

Por otro lado Nikolai entre toda la conmoción, accidentalmente derramo vino sobre Mackenzie. Esta se enojó y le arrojo con un plato de tarta, el cual, Nikolai esquivo y fue a dar a la nuca de la princesa Abi. Abi furiosa devolvió el plato hacia ellos, pero fue a dar a uno de los trillizos, quienes comenzaron a lanzar comida a azar. Todos comenzaron a tirarse comida y a pelearse. Los reyes comenzaban a pelear a golpes y las reinas discutían. Elsa veía el panorama caótico, se sentía tan asustada, furiosa y nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, ella era la única responsable.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!- soltó un gran grito que resonó por todo el salón, el cual también comenzó a congelarse y formar varios picos de hielo alrededor. -¡NOSOTROS NO HEMOS VENIDO A PELEAR!-

Todos estaban atónitos, incluso Eliot y dragón se habían detenido.

-¿¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!?- dijo el rey de Aragón entrando justamente en ese ínstate. Observo el desastre y volvió a preguntar. -¿Qué están haciendo?!-

-Oh, majestad, yo puedo explicarle- decía Elsa algo nerviosa.

-¡Elsa! Te había confiado este gran evento, ¡Y mira lo que haz echo!-

-Lo sé, Lo sé, pero majestad…-

-¡No Elsa! ¡Esto es un Caos!-

-Puedo arreglarlo-

-No, sabía que no debía confiar en ti. Todos me lo decían, que la reina de las nieves solo traía caos. Debía de haberlos escuchado-

-No, señor…-

-Elsa, El baile de primavera queda anulado-

-¡Usted no puede!- dijo Anna metiéndose a la conversación.

-¡Yo puedo despojar a Elsa de su título de reina si yo quiero! ¡Y lo hare si sigues siendo irreverente, princesa!-

Anna solo apretó los dientes y lo miro con enojo.

-¡Todos vuelvan a sus reinos mañana, Este año no habrá baile!-

-¡Padre!- dijo draco corriendo hacia él.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué te han hecho hijo mío?

-¡Eliot me ha atacado! ¡Es un salvaje!-

-¡Elsa!-

-Lo siento mucho, majestad- Elsa no podía, estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

-Tu familia es un problema. Si causan otro alboroto, ¡Te despojare de tu puesto como reina!-

Dicho esto, él rey había procedido a dar la vuelta y salir del salón.

-Mama, yo…- dijo Eliot acercándose a Elsa.

-No Eliot, ahora no.- Elsa había salido del salón con la cabeza gacha.

En las afueras del reino de Arendelle, había una gran montaña deshabitada. Allí nevaba los 365 días del año, los terrenos eran muy traicioneros, por lo cual nadie se atrevía a ir allí. Esa montaña se llamaba Jotun, y aunque nadie lo savia, era la morada de la malvada bruja… Ymir.

-Señora Ymir- dijo un pequeño elfo de nieve acercándose a un ostentoso trono de hielo.

-¿Qué quieres Utgard?- contesto la mujer que estaba en el trono.

-Mi señora, ¿Aun está pensando en ir a Arendelle y destronar a la reina Elsa?-

-Sabes que no puedo acercarme a Arendelle, ese estúpido baile de primavera que hacen cada año me mantiene alejada- contesto algo irritada.

-Pero… ¿usted sabe que este año no habrá baile?-

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Repite eso Utgard!-

-Este año el baile fue arruinado por Elsa y el rey de Aragón lo cancelo.-

-No me extraña de Elsa, y Aragón siempre ha sido un idiota. ¿Sabes qué significa?-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que podremos ir a Arendelle! Toda esa estúpida ciudad se doblegara ante mí-

-Así debe ser mi señora-

-¡Prepara todo Utgard! ¡Dentro de poco nos largamos a Arendelle!-


End file.
